The Black Roses
by Blueshadowdemond
Summary: The Black Roses.A band made by Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin.Lily And James still hate eachother.But what happened when the boys lose contact with Lily over the summer?What happens to Lily?What will happen Between Lily and James?
1. Goth Lily

**Full summary: Lily Evans,James potter,Remus Lupin and Sirius black.They are in their 5th year at Hogwarts,And they have a band.James and Lily hate eachother but are still in the band together.Lily has lost contact with the band over the summer before 5th year.How will she return and what will she look like?Will james and Lily still fight?What will happen to the band?**

Chapter One.

**FlAsHbAcK**

Lily Evans gave her band members her number,excluding James Potter."You guys better keep in touch with me or The Black Roses will die!"She said playfully.The Black Roses was the name of their band that they had gotten together during 4th year.

"See ya Lily!"Sirius and Remus said, giving her hugs.James potter just muttered"Evans"And turned around walking away."Well Lillers!We better go!"They all gave her another hug and promised to keep in touch.

**EnDFlAsHBaCk**

School would be starting in a little over two weeks.Lily knew the rest of the band had been trying to keep in contact with her, but she had given up on them.She had made a new friend.A temporary muggle friend.That friend, Jool, Had managed to get lily to listen to My chemical Romance, and System of a down.Weeks later, Lily had died her hair black.She had gotten new clothes.She looked completely different.Lily Evans went goth.

Two weeks later...Lily was boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Lily found an empty compartment and stowed her luggage there.Then sitting down, she took out a black notebook , that she had charmed to play random My Chemical romance songs.She took out a pen and begain writing song lyrics while muic played.

**_Beggining of the End. By Lily_**

That was as far as she got because the compartment door opened.It was Siruis Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter.

"Have you seen Lily Evans around?"Sirius asked, he didn't notice that Lily was right in front of him.Lily put down her notebook and pen, standing up.Lily happened be be dressed in Jeans, a studded belt and wrist band,Her hair was still black, and she had on a my chemical romance shirt."Well, well, well"She said."It's the rest of The Black Roses."

"Um...Lily?"Remus asked a shocked look on his face."Yes it's me Lily."Everyone was silent as they stepped in and stowed their luggage."So Evans what happened to you?"James asked."Well.We all lost contact over the summer.I met a muggle, Jool.One day she got me to listen to My Chemical Romace.Everything changed.I went Gothic."Lily answered.

Everyone was staring at her."Why?"Sirius asked."Maybe if you guys had kept in contact with me, like you promised.You could have talked me out of it."Lily said, her temper was rising."Sorry Lils.We owled you lots of times.I geuss you never got them."Remus said.

Lily smiled."It's okay.Even if that does sound suspicous."She Sighed."So what about the band"She asked, pointing to her guitar case.Sirius, Remus, and James all grinned.

* * *

**A/N:This is my second FanFiction!Yay!I hope I get better reviews on this one!Review and get a cookie!MuchLuv!Blue**


	2. Driven OVER The Top

**Chapter Two.**

Lily sat in the great hall.Some of the teachers and most of the students were staring at her."They can stare at me all they want."She told the boys."Um.I think they have a reason to.I mean all you did was put on a tie and change into black pants."Remus answered.Lily glared at him."the tie has a Gryffindor lion on it."She mumbled.James smirked at this remark.

At that moment dumbledore stood up."I hope you had a wonderful feast.May I see You Lily Evans in my office."And he sat back down as students flooded out of the great hall.Lily waved to the guys when they left and then ran to dumbledore's office.Dumbledore was already waiting and he led her into his office.

"Lily.We forgot to mail you this."He said handing her a Prefects badge."You may go."Lily was shocked."But sir.Aren't you going to tell me to change into my clothes?"She asked.Dumbledore chuckled."Miss.Evans.You are a prefect.So I will let you wear those clothes.If they affect your learning however..."He waved her off.

* * *

Lily walked into the common room.Sirius, Remus and James were waiting for her."How many detentions did you get?"Sirius asked."None.In fact he made me...Prefect..."Lily whispered.She grabbed her guitar case and motioned for the guys to follow her.

Lily stopped in front of the room of requirement.There was now a door.Lily smilled and walked in."Well since you guys forgot about me...We should practice."Lily said, plugging in her guitar and picking out a microphoneJames picked up the electic guitar.Remus picked up his guitar and sirius hopped behind the drums."Okay guys.I wrote this on the way here."She said.She played a tune and waited for them to follow.As soon as they picked up on it Lily nodded and started singing:

From the beggining to the end.

I know you'll always be my friend.

no matter how many times I attempt.To die.Right in front of your eyes...

Lily got so into playing at the end of the song that she couldn't stop.Remus was staring at her and James and sirius were were rolling on the floor laughing.Lily thought she played for another hour before one of the strings broke.Lily stopped playing and Sirius and James Laughed harder.Remus stared.

"DAMN IT!FUUUCK!"LIly screamed.She dropped her guitar and ran out of the room cursing.James and Sirius recovered from their fit and stared."Guys.I think something is wrong with lily."Remus said."No dip SHERLOCK!"Sirius replied.While They were fighting they didn't notice James running out of the room.

* * *

James followed Lily's steps.She ran up to the Astonomy Tower.James saw her climb out of the window and he followed her.

* * *

**A/N:Well...All i'm saying here is that the next chapter is going to be really short and then I"ll immediatly add the next chapter.And...**

**LIESLIESLIES!**

**(you shall find out why I said this in the next chappie!)**


	3. She Goes Off The Edge

**Chapter Three**

Lily heard someone behind her.She spun around to see none other than James potter."You shouldn't have followed me potter..."She whispered tears were rolling down her face."Evans.What happened?"He asked."I geuss I have to tell someone now that..."Lily shook her head."He killed my parents!He fucking killed my parents!My sister completely ignored me!She held the funerals without me!I attempted suicide more than once.I'm not okay.I can't act happy anymore.I just can't live like this..."

"Lily!NO!"James whispered, realizing what lily was about to do.Lily yanked off a silver necklace and handede it to James."Keep this."She whispered, crawling to the edge of the tower."Goodbye James..."She whispered, jumping off the edge.James attempted to grab her but he fell after her.

Sirius and Remus arrived just in time to see their friends jump.

* * *

**A/N Like I said this chapter was going to be short.A huge CLiffie though.By "LIESLIESLIES!" I meant that Lily was lieing about how and why she went goth.So I couldn't even tell you in the first chapter what really happend.Please review and Ill post the new chapter imediatally!**


	4. The Hospital Wing And Hogsmeade

**Chapter Four**

"She'll be okay."LIly was awake, but she kept her eyes closed"Don't worry sirius.You'll have James and Lily back soon."Another voice said."Yea Sirius.You can't miss me that much."Lily said hoarsley."LILY!"Sirius's voice came.She heard footsteps and then a thunk as Sirius landed on the floor next to her bed.

Lily sat up.Her whole body ached but she ignored it."So how are you?"She asked.Sirius smiled."Fine."Lily was intentionally avoiding the topic of James because the last thing she saw before she blacked out was him jump after her.Remus plopped down next to sirius."Lily!"He exclaimed."Your awake."Lily smiled,she was happy to get alot of the attention, but she was worried about James.

_Since when do I call him James?_ She asked herself.

"A knut for your thoughts?"Remus asked."Sure."Lily said playfully snatching the knut out of his hands.

Lily pulled the covers away from her.And crawled out of bed."Lily..."Remus started, but lily held her finger to her mouth and silently walked over to James' bed.She whispered something in his ear and he sat up with a start.Lily giggled, collapsing on the floor.Remus and Sirius snuck away because visiting hours were over.

"James..."Lily whispered,hugging her knees."Yea..."

"Why did you jump after me?"Lily asked looking towards James, who was running his hand through his hair."I don't know."He admitted."Why'd you jump?"

"Voldemort.It's all his fault.He killed my parent's.I found out when I got home.Petunia held the funerals without me.When I discovered my chemical romance and system of a down.I just...Changed.I used a charm to change my hair color.I got a warning for that."Lily talked about it calmly for the first time.

"And then you couldn't fake happy."James said plainly.He remembered it from the night Lily jumped."So you tried to hide it in your music.When you couldn't play.you jumped."

"Yea."Lily said standing up."I'll be right back"She said walking behind a curtain.

Lily came out with a smile.James stared.Lily had changed her clothes.She was wearing jeans,and a pink shirt and a black shawl.Her hair was still black,but short and layered, and she was wearing converses.Lily stretched."So...Potter.You coming?"She asked playfully, sneaking out of the Hospital wing.James quickly changed into jeans and a blue shirt and some black sneakers.

"Lily.Where are you going?"He asked. Lily stopped ahead of him."Hogsmeade.We'll have to sneak over the fence."She answered.James caught up with her andsmiled."Not if I can help it."He said, grabbing Lily's handJames led Lily to a statue of what looked like a one eyed witch.She watched James tap the statue with his wand, and mutter something.The witches' back opened.

Lily gasped as james climbed into the hole.Lily quickly followed,afraid of being caught.

Lily followed James out of HoneyDukes.James walked ahead of her.But Lily stopped.She thought someone was watching her.She spun around and let out a scream as a huge black shaggy dog knocked her over.The dog jumped away as a stag came charging towards him.They fought a little and then ran off, leaving Lily behind."Lily got up and walked into the three broomsticks.She sat down and ordered a Butterbeer.

Lily payed Madame Rosmersa and sipped her butterbeer.She was deep in thought about her hair when James walked in, panting.Lily nodded to him and sipped her drink."So Lily.Are you ready to leave?"James asked."Yea."Lily answered absent mindedly.

James and Sirius sat in the Room of Requirement.They were drinking ButterBeer and chatting."Anna's okay."Sirius was saying.Talking about his interest of the week."So anyway...Who do you fancy at this particular moment?"He asked.

"Lily Evans."James blurted."Lily!""Sirius whispered.James nodded,thinking of Lily."Man.YOu've gone nuts!"Sirius said."Why!"

"You've fallen for Lily.She's practically my sister."Sirius stated."Shut up, padfoot!"James laughed."Well.I'll leave you here to think."Padfoot said walking out of the room.


	5. The Note

**Disclaimer:The genie didn't grant my wish...So this isn't my characters.**

**Warning:Use Of FRENCH(A.K.A foul language)**

**Chapter Five**

Lily was walking through the courtyard the next day, thinking.The odd thing about it was that she was thinking about James Potter.

_He is alot nicer since the night I jumped. _Lily thought.

_Oh my god!What am I thinking!_

_But he jumped after me..._

_Oh my god...I fell for James Potter!What am I going to do..He HATES me..._

Lily slapped her forhead and started towards the lake.As she got closer, she identified a certain messy-haired boy.Lily smirked as an idea floated through her mind.James didn't notice she was there, so she started running towards him.

"Watch it, Potter!"She yelled as she tackled him to the ground."Ha! I got you!"She said playfully, sitting up.James sat up and stared at her.She glared back."Watcha lookin' at?"She asked.

"You.."James whispered, he leaned in to kiss her, but Sirius came and jumped on them."PadFoot!"James groaned.James heard LIly laughing histarically, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Sirius you jerk!"Lily yelled and began chasing sirius around in circles._She seems alot happier now._ James thought.At that point Sirius let out a high pitched scream and collapsed to the ground.James broke form his thoughts and crawled to Sirius."Oh no!You've killed him!"He let out a fake sob."Sirius!Sirius can you hear me?"He asked, Sirius grunted."Sirius!Sirius!Tell me!How many girls did you go out with this week?"Sirius popped up."At least 5 and a half!"He said."How'd you get a half!"James was confused and Lily was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"That Prongs, is none of your BeesWax!"Sirius answered loudly."You know Lillers.You slap hard."He added turning to Lily who had just recovered from her laughing fit."I know!"Lily giggled."So Potter, Black.Wanna go for a swim?"She asked, pulling off her top to reveal her bathing suit.She pulled of the rest of her clothes and bracelets and jumped into the lake.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus sat in front of the fire in the common room, sipping hot chocolate."You guys wouldn't have caught the Flu if you didn't go skinny dipping."Remus stated."Shut up Remus!Dum and dummer over there are the ones with the flu!I had my swimsuit on!" Lily whispered.James and Sirius had fallen asleep on the floor.

Remus laughed."It's just like them.Jumping naked into a lake with a girl."Remus snorted.Lily dropped her hot chocolate and jumped up, stepping on James and Sirius in the process.She grabbed her notebook and pen and ran out of the common room.

Lily ran through the corridors and out onto the grounds.She walked slowly towards the Quiditch pitch.She climbed to the highest stand and sat on the edge.She stared down at the ground for an hour before she heard footsteps behind her."Lily!Don't Jump!"James' voice came.Lily spun around with a smile and walked to James."I wasn't going to jump!I was just thinking."She said.

Lily sat down on one of the benches and James sat next to her.There was a few minutes of silence before Lily noticed James staring.She turned towards him."Hello!"She whispered, waving her hands in front of his face.James blinked and turned away.Lily stood up and began to walk slowly towards the grounds.

By the time James found Lily, she was curled up on the couch in the common room, her hair was back to normal, long and red, and she was asleep.James smiled at her and walked up to his dormitory, where he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

"Ahhhh.Fuck!"Lily screamed as she tripped and fell down the stairs.She landed on the common room floor and saw James and Sirius laughing at her in the corner.Lily stood up and walked over to them."What's so fucking funny?"She asked.The air was filled with more laughter."FUCK YOU!"Lily screamed, she stomped out of the common room and down to breakfast.

Again, everyone was staring at her.She still didn't wear her uniform, just some knee-high boots and a Black skirt and green shirt.Her hair was back to normal, long and red, but she had it up in a bun.Lily sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table.She was soon joined by a laughing Sirius and James.They all ate in silence.Right before breakfast ended, Lily slipped a note in James's pocket and left.

**A/N: Nope Sorry.I dind't let them kiss.Sorry if I made any mistakes.I got a new beta,FLIPENDA, and she hasn't been on.I got tired of waiting but here ya go.FLIPENDA:If your out therre check ur friggin email gurl.**


	6. Surprising Surpises and More Surprises

**Disclaimer:Why do we have to put up these things?oh yeah. Because this isn't mine.**

**Flipenda:My wonderful ,new beta. Thanks Konny! You rock!If it wasn't for her, this chapter wouldn't be as good as it is.Thanks again!**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Sugar-HunyBun : Of course I will!Thanks for leaving a review!**

**Sirius' Girl 4eva 99 : I hope I spelled it right, you review so much!Thanks!**

**Chapter Six**

James slipped on his invisibility cloak and walked down a deserted corridor, the Marauder's Map and Lily's mysterious note clasped in his hand.

According to the note, he was supposed to skip his first few classes and meet Lily in the Room of Requirement, but he didn't think he was ready.

'Ready for what?' he asked himself. His thoughts were becoming crazier and crazier by the moment.

Finally, as he got to the Room of Requirement, he noticed the door. It was already there. James sighed and opened the door slowly…

Lily sat in the Room of Requirement. She was waiting for James to come. Her thoughts were becoming crazier by the moment, as were James' but, of course, she didn't know that.

All of a sudden, with a creak of the door, James burst in. He had a huge grin on his face. Lily jumped and smiled weakly. She was really nervous.

"Sooooooo..." James whispered, sitting next to Lily. "What's up? What's the emergency?" James asked.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to!" Lily snapped. She hadn't meant to sound mean, and felt guilty at the hurt look that had passed through James' eyes briefly.

"Sorry…"James mumbled. Lily stood quickly her mouth agape.

"Wow. THE James Potter is apologizing! Now that's a first!" she said sarcastically.

'What am I saying!' Lily thought sadly.

"I said I was sorry okay? Now what did you lure me here for?" James asked.

"I didn't lure you. You came because you wanted to." Lily stated, angry at him once again.

"And for your information, Potter, I may have taken a liking to you!" she added, but quickly covered her mouth, surprised at what she had said. 'Oh god! I didn't mean to say it aloud! Damn you thoughts! DAMN YOU!' she thought.

"Really?" James asked. He was astonished that Lily had said that, let alone felt it.

"Yes, Potter. If you must know," Lily sighed, sitting back down next to James.

James was smiling; Lily sighed and leaned against him.

"Lily?" James asked hesitantly.

"Yea..?" Lily answered turning towards him. "I love you..."He murmured, pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently.

At that moment, Sirius burst in, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Lily! Don't do it!" Lily stopped kissing James, but only for a moment, just long enough to yell "Fuck off, Black!" before kissing him again.

They heard Sirius's sigh, and then a door shut. He had left.

Lily woke; someone's arms were wrapped around her. She smiled and cuddled closer to that person. Looking up and saw that James Potter was looking down at her. Lily gasped, apparently surprised.

She rolled away from James, falling off the bench. She scrambled up, grabbed her bag and ran out of the Room of Requirement, leaving a very confused and hurt James in her wake.

She stopped once she had reached another corridor. Lily slid down a wall and sat down on the floor, apparently not realizing what corridor she was in, or who was watching her.

"Crucio!" A voice yelled. Lily bent over, her body surging with pain. She tried not to scream. She managed to look up, to see her attacker.

She wasn't surprised. There above her she saw Bellatrix and her crew, all pointing their wands at her, each performing a different curse. She stayed conscious long enough to hear Bellatrix laugh loudly, and footsteps. She heard voices that sounded oddly familiar, and then…

DARKNESS.


	7. Potter's Mistake

James slid into his usual place at the Gryffindor table; where Sirius and Remus were waiting for him. They had hopeful looks on their faces, which fell when James shook his head sadly. They had been happy when Bellatrix and most of her crew had been expelled, even though Snape hadn't. Though the Marauders weren't happy about this, at least they had someone left to prank.

But their happiness had quickly melted, it had been a week since the attack on Lily, and she had still not woken. Madame Pomfrey had said that it would be a while until Lily woke up, that was the effect that 10 curses had caused.

The bell rang, and James decided to skip his classes, just this once, to go see Lily.

A few minutes later James was sitting next to Lily's bed, talking to her even though she couldn't hear him.

"Lily?" He said. "Lily, Lils...Come on please wake up! Pleassse?" He smiled at her hopefully. He heard Lily take a deep breath, and she sat up quickly.

"Peter!" She screamed. James frowned.

She finally wakes up and it's Peter's name she calls? He thought.

"What about Peter?" James asked.

"That BASTARD!" Lily screamed. James smiled broadly. "James!" Lily whispered, launching herself at James. James held onto her. He heard Madame Pomfrey come in, and give a shout of happiness and run out again to get Dumbledore.

"James...Peter...he's not your friend..." Lily whispered, moving back onto her bed, wincing.

"Lils...what do you mean?"

"James, he was one of the last things I saw. He and Bellatrix performed the Cruciatus curse on me. Ow!" Lily winced as she felt pain shoot through her body. James rolled his eyes.

"Come on Lily! Peter wouldn't do that." Lily opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She rolled over away from James, so he couldn't see the silent tears streaming down her face.

"Well, James. You haven't seen Peter around have you?" Dumbledore spoke. James turned around to face Dumbledore, startled.

"Well...No sir, but..." It was true; James hadn't seen Peter in about a week.

"Well, I suggest you apologize to Ms. Evans, as she was telling the truth. Mr. Pettigrew has been expelled, along with the others." Dumbledore gave a grim smile and strode off.

Lily returned to lessons the next day, after persuading Madame Pomfrey that is. Madame Pomfrey only agreed to let her go to her last class of the day, Charms.

She walked slowly down the corridor, wincing, for each step caused her pain. She strode into the Charms classroom as quickly as her body would allow and sat in her usual seat. She was late, but only received a smile and a wave from Professor Flitwick. She pulled out her wand and began practicing the charm on the board, not taking notice that James Potter was trying to get her attention. When the bell rang she gathered her things and walked right past James.

Lily avoided James the rest of the week; she was relieved when it finally came to Friday. She got through her classes without a glimpse of James.

Later as she was sitting in the common room, half asleep, she felt someone sit next to her. She turned to see James Potter.

"What do you want Potter?" She said in a low, venom filled voice.

"Oh come on Lily!" He pleaded. "I've been trying to apologize all week."

"Ah Hmmm..."

"Lily, please! I'm sorry! I really am!"

Lily waved him off, turning away as tears streamed down her face.

"Lils? Are you crying?" James asked Lily turned towards him, tears still flowing.

"James, you never even asked if I was okay! You just rolled your eyes at me! You didn't believe me. And then you couldn't even apologize then!" She said, standing up. She strode towards the door and paused, waiting hopefully to see if he would stop her. He did.

And how he did it took Lily by so much surprise, she felt her knees buckle. James walked right up to Lily and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**A/N: I guess that's all I fell like writing for the 7th chappie. I'm tired. And stuck in thoughts about my birthday party. This is like 5 months away, in March...Please review. FLIPPY! HEY FLIPPY! LEAVE A NOTE WOULD YA YOU GIT? (Lol just had to say that! (She is...): P)**

**Flippy's Note: No I'm not! Anyway, you need to stop thinking about YOUR birthday and start thinking about MINE. It's on December 12. Guys, give me an early birthday present and review!...or you could just buy me the new System of a Down C.D. Whatever suits you! -**

**Konny**


	8. An End of Two things

Chapter Eight

_Lily cried she ran off. James was hurt. They were avoiding each other..._

Lily walked in to the great hall, there were no stares, for they were used to this. James gaped at Lily. She was back to normal, Well, her normal that is. Her hair was Black, once again, she was wearing a deep purple skirt covered in chains and safety pins, black Converse, her hair was curly, and she wore a black shirt covered in safety pins. Her makeup was different though, James could tell she had gotten creative. She had on black eyeliner; she had drawn it to go down her face, so it looked like she was constantly crying. She had on Black lipstick.

Lily sighed and walked over to James, Sirius and Remus.

"Dumbledore asked me if The Black Roses Would like to play at the Christmas Ball tomorrow night."

"Awesome!"

"Great"

"Mmm."

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement, we need to practice."

Lily smiled slightly and walked away.

Lily sat in the Room of Requirement, holding a razor in her hand. She stared at the blood dripping down her arm and onto the floor.

_I hate life._

She cut her other arm, wincing. She put the razor in her purse, and picked up her acoustic guitar. The boys were yet to be there so she strummed quietly, singing.

"Lils! Great song!" Remus yelled.

"Yea uhhh..."

"Lils...?"

"Mm?"

"We're ready."

Lily dropped her acoustic and picked up her electric and microphone. They started play. Lily sung loudly, almost yelling. She never noticed the blood dripping off her arm and onto her guitar and the floor, but the boys did, and throughout the song she was getting paler and paler. Soon practice was over and Sirius and Remus had left, leaving Lily and James alone.

"Lily?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you cutting yourself again?"

"Because I'm suicidal."

"Is it because of me?"

"Yes."

"Lily, you're getting really pale..."

"I know"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I said I was suicidal"

"Lily..."

"W-what now?"

James saw more blood coming from Lily's mouth as she talked.

"Lils, why do you hate me?"

"I don't"

"Yea right"

"N-no J-James...I l-love y-you"

Lily choked; she held her hand over her mouth.

James watched as blood seeped through her fingers.

'Why did you do this to yourself Lily!' he thought.

He stood and guided Lily to the door. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing" He stated. Lily pushed James away. "I can do it myself..."She choked, causing more blood to spurt from her mouth. James watched helplessly, as Lily tumbled down the hallway, finally falling in a heap on the floor.

"Lily!" James yelled. He skidded to a halt next to her. "Lily! Lily! Please don't be dead!" He whispered.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to move away from my patient." James slowly moved away from Lily. He watched Madame Pomfrey levitate her and take her down a corridor. He sat there, Lily's blood on him, just watching. He was in his own little dream world; Sirius found him and guided him back to the Common Room.

Lily jumped out of her bed and pulled on her black skirt, she pulled on her converses, and a green tank top. She put her black hair in a bun and quickly began applying her makeup. She ended up drawing her eyeliner down her face in streaks. (A/N Just as she did before)

She hastily through all of her clothes in her trunk and began dragging it down the stairs.

She ran outside and stowed her luggage on the train and then went back to find the Marauders.

"Lily! You need to eat breakfast." Sirius called to her. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from James.

James and Lily didn't talk much. Lily had told James that she couldn't be with him because she had cause so much trouble in his life. Over the last couple of months in school, they had grown apart, Lily had gotten her old feeling back. She no longer called him James. And he didn't call her Lily.

"I can't wait for owl post! My mum said she was sending me a letter!" Lily said excitedly. Sirius nodded and Lily heard the familiar hoots of the owls as they swooped down on them. An owl dropped a letter in James' lap. Lily received two letters; one she noticed had her brother's writing on it. She ignored the other one, it was black, and she shoved it in her pocket and quickly opened her brother's letter.

_Lily,_

_I miss you sooo much. Petunia is being a pain in my arse! She said that she doesn't want you to come to mum and dad's funeral. You will come, won't you? I can't stand being alone with her and her monster of a fiancé! I love you and come home soon!_

_Kevin._

Lily smiled and put the letter aside, pulling out the other one. As she read it, her eyes grew a single tear flooded down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. She and her brother's letter fell backwards off the bench. She scrambled up and walked quickly out of the Great Hall, along with the rest of the students flooding out.

Lily reached the train and sat at the window, hugging her knees.

"Evans...We know what happened, were sorry 'bout Kevin." James whispered as he, Sirius and Remus enter the compartment.He handed her her brother's letter wich she stuffed in her pocket.

They saw Lily's shake, and she gasped at the window.

There written on the window in black letters were the words:

You're next, Mudblood…

Lily practically collapsed off the bench, wincing in pain. James noticed someone in a black hood standing outside the window, smiling, casting the crucatus curse on Lily.

Finally it stopped, and Lily gasped for breath.

-Later-

Lily sat next to James, against her will of course.

"Lily..." James whispered, using her name.

"Mm?"

"You can stay at my house this summer."

"Alone at your house...all summer, with you!"

"I'll be there!" Sirius laughed.

"Mmmkay."

A/N: Longer chappie, hoped you like it, read and review

and i always say this...KONNY YOU GIT!LEAVE A EFFING NOTE!

B/N: Hey, you don't have to be so hostile! I just recovered from a hurricane! I swear, sometimes, living in Miami sucks. Anyway, if you love My Chemical Romance and you review, Blue and I'll give you a free box of air!

Konny


	9. A Reason To Love Him Again

Chapter 9

Lily let her fingers linger in the water for a moment. She pulled back her hand and leaned closer to the crystal clear water, she could see the very bottom of the lake and every little fish that swam around it.

This setting was the most beautiful place Lily had ever been to, considering that fact that it was in the Potters' back yard.

Lily sighed, sweeping her black hair away from her face.

"Watcha doin?" A voice asked. Lily didn't bother turning around, she knew who it was. James.

"Why do you keep bothering me?"

"..."

"I'm serious."

"No! I'm Sirius!" Sirius whined jumping next to James, he was soaked and had obviously been in the lake.

"Shut up!"

"Yea...Go away Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged and walked away.

It was about midsummer; Lily had been at James house for almost a month now.

"Lils, the only thing I have to say is, you never caused any trouble in my life." He smiled slightly and walked off.

Lily watched him walk away; she began thinking about what he said.

Lily gave up her spot on the dock as the sun set, she began walking in; with an eerie feeling she was being watched.

-----

The rest of the summer was uneventful.

Lily and the Marauders had just gotten back from Diagon Alley; they were collapsed in James room, listening to the wireless.

"I hope this year is...um... less dramatic..." Lily said, casting a glanced at her arm, she was the only one who could notice the fresh cut on her wrist.

The boys nodded, Lily watched their eyelids droop, eventually they were asleep.

She smiled broadly and crawled over to her electric guitar, which happened to be plugged into an amp.

Electric Guitar Noise

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." All of the marauders jumped up screaming.

"Lils, you woke us up!"

"Sorry...Well...Actually I'm not...Let's practice."

"Lils, it's too late."

"It's only 1 am."

"Ya know what Lils?" James asked.

"Yea...?"

"You woke us up...Revenge!" He screamed, running at her.

Lily fell to the floor with all three Marauders tickling her!

A/n: I can now talk to Konny on yahoo! Yayers...Weee...Yea...Yeaers! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, new chapter by Wednesday! I promise don't I Konny?

I have to hostile...

HEY YOU!YOU GIT! TOLD U TO LEAVE A NOTE!DUH!

B/N: Er…right. What do you guys think? Let me know! I feel so alone in the world! -

YAYERS SHE LEFT A NOTE!


	10. Secrets UNTOLD

Lily dropped her bag on her bed before heading back down to the common room to meet the guys. Only James was there, she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Where're the other guys?" she asked, trying her best not to yell.

"YOU of all people should know, _Evans_." He spat.

"GOD DAMNIT, POTTER!WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SWEET GUY THAT YOU WERE OVER THE SUMMER?"

He looked shocked.

"Lils, go out with me will ya?" He said in a soft voice.

Lily sighed, tears forming in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't. I've caused too much trouble in your life, and I know I'll cause more." She said, shaking. She pulled up her sleeve and showed him the fresh cut on her wrist. She hiccupped, "K-Kevin…" She whispered.

James grabbed her wrist, being as gentle as possible.

"Lils, I know Kevin died, but you promised you wouldn't cut yourself!" He exclaimed.

Lily just trembled and more tears poured down her flushed cheeks, dripping onto her arms.

"Lily, do you remember what I said during the summer? On the dock?" He asked.

Lily nodded.

"I said you never caused any trouble in my life, last year made me realize I love you, Go out with me!" he pleaded, and – to his surprise—Lily nodded and fell into him.

He hugged her and she lay in his arms gently falling asleep, James fell asleep soon after, Happy, sad and confused about why Lily would ever hurt herself….

Lily and James woke to laughter in the Common Room, standing above them, were the most of the Gryffindors, laughing and pointing, Sirius even took a picture.

Lily jumped up, ignoring them and walked out of the portrait hole; James didn't see the razor glinting from her pocket.

James sighed before sitting up and heading down to breakfast, which he ate happily with Sirius and Remus, planning a huge prank.

After breakfast he started his search for Lily.

He found the in the room of requirement, blood splashed in a puddle around her.

She was leaning against a wall, and looked up when he came in. There were 5 deep gashes down her arm, and she slashed another when she saw him. She became very pale, and if possible, paler than before.

"J-James? I- I love you..." She choked out, before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath.

---------

A/N: Cliffy…..New chapter is up, a little longer than before; Review and Bob will give you a kiss.

Konny, I'm tired and feel oh so desolate, leave a note.

B/N: Okay, so you guys can see where the mood from the chapter came from. Special look in the direction of the reviewer, _ginnyatheart_, Blue loved your review…she told me so. I'm feeling pretty depressed too…excuse us while Blue and I go join Lily…just review, we'll be back soon…


	11. Ian

Sorry for the wait, My internet isn't working, Damn it! Anyway, heres the 11th chapter of the Black roses, it's considerably longer than the rest, so I hope you like it.And to all those who reviewed, Bob sends you his love, but I am afraid to say, he is no longer with us.

( Bob was my imaginary Pink Kitty! Sob )

This chapter and all other chapters are now dedicated to Bob! I miss you sooo much! 

I am not very good at writing 'Death' chapters or 'On the verge of Dying' chapters, so I thought I'd spare you the pain of reading a terrible chapter by writing this one, Lily was rescued by Sirius, The Black Roses are back, and Lily and James are together, yet they are keeping it a secret and only I know why. So….Let the 11th Chapter begin!

Chapter 11:

Lily strummed her Electric Guitar, Sirius was pounding on the drums and Remus stood in front of him, playing his Bass Guitar with passion. James stood next to Lily, Playing his guitar and Singing along with her.

' My pain can not be washed away, cannot be tooken, no matter what you say…'

Their voices blended together to make their song, The crowd cheered as they finished, and Sirius, Remus, Lily and James made their way off the stage. James pulled Lily into the darkness, slipping his arm around her waist. Lily smiled slightly.

"Lily?" James asked.

"Yea?" Lily answered.

"Meet me in an empty compartment on the train back to Hogwarts, okay?"

Lily nodded, before slipping away from him.

'I can't believe Dumbldore let us leave in the middle of the school year just for a concert!' She thought happily.

She grabbed her suitcase and ran out the door, hopping into a car. She was soon followed by James, Sirius and Remus. A muggle driver drove them to the train station where they hopped out silenty. Lily smiled, glancing back at the guys before running through the barrier.

No one was on the platform, considering the fact that it was the middle of the school year. Lily hopped on the train, she heard James and Sirius yell as they ran through the barrier. She walked down the train, looking in on various empty compartments, before settling down in the usual compartment.

Lily had just sat down when James burst in grinning. He sat down opposite Lily.

"Hello Lils, can I ask you something?"

Lily nodded.

"I love how you dress, but please, please! Can you change you hair back to the beautiful color it used to be?"

Lily sighed in relief before replying, "Of course!" She leaned over and kissed James- who was thouroughly shocked at this- before grabbing her suitcase and heading out the door.

Remus sat across from Sirius, waiting for both James and Lily to find them.

"Moony, I think something is going on between ol' Prongs and Lily-Flower." Sirius stated.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sirius! You always think things like that."

Sirius glared at him. "But, Moony, you didn't see James pull Lily away from us at the concert AND put his arm around her waist."

Remus shook his head, but he never got a chance to reply, for Lily walked in. She gave Remus a hug, and sat down next to Sirius. " Don't I get a hug?" Sirius pouted.

"Of course you do! You saved my life one month ago!" Lily exclaimed, pulling Sirius into a bear-hug.

"Lils, are you and James…Together?" Sirius asked hesitantly once Lily sat back down next to him.

Lily sighed. "No, I would NEVER go out with James." She replied with fake confidence.

Sirius shrugged. They all sat in silence for a moment. Lily drew her wand from her pocket and tapped her head, muttering a charm. They watched her hair turn red, but it kept it's layered hair-cut.

James walked in, and upon seeing Lily sitting next to Sirius, sat next to Remus.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily woke up before the sun rose, and took a shower. She pulled on her fishnet stockings, and her jeans, wich she had cut to look like capris with ripped knees and safety pins and writing all over. She also slipped on her converses before putting on a pink tube-top over her bra, and then a black v-neck shirt on top.

She quickly pulled her red layered hair into a messy bun, whisps falling gently over her eyes. She then applied her make-up, before glancing out the window at the now rising sun, and walking down the stairs.

- - - - - -

James lay near the portrait hole, aleep, head on his shoulders and drool dripping from his mouth.

Lily smiled before grabbing her bag and jumping over him, opening the portrait hole and slipping outside.

She walked quickly through the corridors, before climbing out a window near the lake.

She sat there in silence for many moments. Those moments dragged into hours. She missed class, but she didn't really care, she never knew she could think for hours about her life and her relationship with James.

"Hello Lily!" A voice called, Lily was unable to ignore the voice, she had never heard it before, so she turned around.

A tall boy stood not far from her, he was smiling, but only a little. He had light blonde hair that flipped over his eyes, sort of like James, and wore baggy black jeans that were covered in chains. He wore a plain black hoody, Lily even saw that he had a composition book (from a muggle store ) and it was completely covered in stickers and writing.

Lily made a mental note of everything about him within a minute.

"Hello." She said calmly, patting the grass next to her; a signal for him to sit down, wich he did.

"I'm Ian." He said.

Lily smiled.

"You obviously know my name, but, to be 'proper', It's Lily."

"I know, some people told me."

"Oh." Lily fingers lingered over a small razor in her pocket, but she pushed it out of her mind.

"What else did these 'people' tell you?"

"They said your like me..."

"In what way?"

Ian shrugged.

"I dunno'." He mumbled, before adding very quietly, "Do you cut yourself?"

Lily tensed, again thinking of the razor in her pocket.

"I used to…" She lied.

"You still do don't you?"

Lily had no reason to tell this 'Ian' guy what she did or did not do.

"Look, I gotta go, I'll see you later, Ian." Lily stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder, before waving, and walking off back to the common room.

- - - - - - - - -

Author's biography (wink,wink)

So that's it, it took me a couple of days, so it should be good, review and…I'll make another chapter, that's a good present right? I'll make another chapter anyway, but it would make me very happy if you reviewed and told me what you think. Please!

Getting better by the chapter!(Hopefully) I am beginning another LJ story on here soon, look out for it, k?

Much Luv , Gir

Konny has gone and killed herself, she will not get online, that's how I came to that conclusion, hope you liked the chapter, Bye.


	12. What Happened In The Rain

Here is Chapter 11. I want to thank all of my reveiwers-

DDwelling- You reveiwed twice! Thx!

HotKat14

LarryJoeBob- You reveiwed multiple times! Thx!

Harry Potter Mania- You reveiwed twice! Thx!

Sugur-Huny-Bun- One of my readers that has reveiwed too many times to count!Thx verrry much!

Themarauders4ever- Thanks for the advice.

LittleBlackDove- Yes, Lily is fucking messed up, She may get better (who knows? ;P). Shes not

really a cow to James. Shes just going through a very rough time, and James is trying to make her

promise not to cut herself, which is difficult to her;Yet so far she had not inflicted any wounds on her

wrist for two chapters.

SeekerGirl170- I'm glad you think it's one of the best.Thx!

Ginnyatheart- Don't die, then you won't find out what happens.

Lindsay- Thx!

This is not the last chapter, I just thought it was about time that I thanked some of my reveiwers!

Chapter 12-

Lily raced through the halls until she reached her destination; The common room.

James lay on the couch, staring sleepily into the fire. He sat up and rubbed the sleep

from his eyes when Lily came in.

She bit her lip and gazed around the room. A couple of first years lay here and there,

but other than that it was quit empty. Lily pulled James' hand, causing him to fall off

the couch. She groaned.

"God-Damnit, James! Are you messed up or something?"

James shook his head 'no'. Lily just rolled her eyes and pulled him up off the ground,

Wich was very difficult considering the fact that he was a guy, and led him up to his dorm.

She collapsed onto his bed with a sigh and quickly retold the events of the day, dawdling

on the part about Ian's questions; but leaving out the part about the razor in her pocket and

her many thoughts about it.

After she finished, she looked over at James, who had a sympathetic look on his face.

He sat on the bed across from her.

" Well, Lily, seems like you had an interesting day," Lily snorted.

" 'Dunno who this Ian guy is though."

He stood.

"Sorry to leave you alone, Lils, but I have to go."

He walked to the door, pausing only when it was ajar.

"By the way, I am kinda messed up right now. Blame Sirius." He grinned, before continuing down

the stairs.

Lily lay there for a few minutes, before sleep overtook her. Her eyes closed and her breath slowed.

She drifted into sleep, not realizing what had just fallen out of her pocket and onto the floor.

James entered the common room very late that night. He crept upstairs and collapsed on his bed, next

to Lily. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep without a thought.

Sunlight streamed through an open curtain, casting dusty light across the sleeping pair.

Lily Evans awoke with a start and sheilded her eyes from the peircing light of the sun, and at the same time

manuevering her way out of James' grip.

She fell to the floor with a _THUD, _her red hair fanning out over her shoulders and something very sharp cutting

into her leg. She let out a yelp from fear and pain, for she was only used to that kind of pain in her wrists .

James woke and saw crystal-like tears forming in Lily's eyes. He rolled out of bed and pulled Lily up off the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, his voice oozing with sleepiness.

Lily winced and twisted around in order to get a better look at her wound. A razor, her razor as a matter of fact, was

sticking into her leg; blood was trickling away from the wound. She bit her lip and turned around.

James gasped, but didn't bother asking who's razor it was. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and quickly wrapped it around them,

before escorting Lily to the hospital wing.

James stood outside the hospital wing, contimplating a very hard decision.

_I love Lily alot- I think...- How can I love somone who is constantly trying to commit suicide?_

He asked himself that question over and over again. He wanted to stay with Lily but felt that to be impossible; He never got to answer

his question because at that moment Lily stepped out of the hospital wing. James gasped, this Lily looked nothing like the one he had escorted

to the hospital wing in pajamas. I mean, these were definitally not pajamas!

Lily was dressed in a strapless black dress with layers and layers of red and black fishnet that fell just above her feet; which donned shiny black

converses covered in elegant white lilys. Her red hair fell in loos ringlets that framed her pale face; which had no makeup except some eyeliner and mascara;

_That, _James thought, _makes her even more beautiful!_

She grabbed his hand and led him to the entrance hall where she planted a kiss on his cheek before running off into the rain.

James, of course, wanted to kiss her more. So he ran after her with a smile. He finally tackled her. She rolled over so that she was laying on him. Her mascara and eyliner

were running down her face and her hair had a stringy look to it - it made her look more beautiful than ever before.

And so the couple lay kissing in the rain...

A/N: This is NOT the last chapter!It is official, Konny (Beta) has retired or some shit like that. So i need a new beta. Reveiw if you want to be it. Reveiw please wether

or not you want to be the beta!

B/N: NONEE!CUZ KONNEH IS DEAD!


	13. Getting Rid Of Things Uneeded

Chapter 13-

Lily Evans sat at the highest tower in Hogwarts; The Astronomy Tower.

Lily took a deep breath and gazed out over the grounds. Everything was wet and shiny, and the rising sun was casting gentle light upon them. Her razor was caked in blood from the day before; when she had sat on it. If she didn't stop squeezing it, she was sure it would cut her hand.

Lily stood up, careful to balance. As crazy as it may seem, Lily did not want to jump.

So she stood at the edge of the tower, her hand stretched out in front of her, and her razor clasped in her hand. As soon as a ray of light hit Lily's face, she threw out her arm even further, and the razor went tumbling out of her hand; it fell to the ground, where she would never see it again. Nor would she need it. Lily climbed back in the window, and began running towards the common room, for she was going to have a talk with Mr. James Potter.

XX

James was in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap with Sirius, when Lily sauntered in.

"Hey Babe!" James exclaimed, looking up for only a second. "Hey!" Lily smiled, and sat down to watch their game.

"Don't I get a 'Hello, Lily!' Sirius?" Lily looked up expectantly. Sirius nodded absentmindedly. He leaned over and gave her a half-hearted hug.

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys up so early?"

"You see, Lils, we never went to sleep." James shook his head as the cards exploded; He had lost, and Sirius had won, yet again.

Sirius cheered and jumped onto the couch; where he fell into a deep sleep.

James shifted in his armchair, obviously making room for Lily; who looked aggravated. "Scoot back over, James." She commanded.

James did, all the while watching Lily laugh at him.

"What's so funny...?"

"God, James! It's like...You do everything I say!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be."

Lily then sat in James lap, and kissed him; making his mind go blank until she broke apart.

"Listen Jameh," She whispered. "Jameh? Where did that come from? Are you high?" James was confused.

"Not unless you want me to be. Besides, I have something important to tell you." James nodded, but she still hadn't told him where she got 'Jameh' from.

"I was at the astronomy tower all morning." James bit his lip. Lily, however, kissed him again; before continuing.

"I stood at the edge, as usual. But...Strange as it may seem, Jameh...I didn't want to jump."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I threw away my razor, James. Because of you. I don't need it when I have you." She finished softly, unaware that she had left James utterly speechless.

"J-James?" She asked uneasily. She looked ready to cry, for some reason.

He hugged her and kissed her.

"Lily, I love you!" Lily's eyebrows drew together, but then she smiled. "I love you too, James."

There was a comfortable silence after her reply.

"Lils?"

"Yep?"

"You said you'd be high if I wanted you to be..."

"Oh gods, James, are you asking me to go smoke with you?"

"Yep. We can go to the Room of Requirement, smoke and hangout..."

Lily smacked him on the arm, before standing up.

"You think I'd turn down an offer like that?"

XX

Lily leaned into James, laughing softly.

"What's funneh?" James asked, only causing Lily to laugh harder.

"You."

"Why?" Lily laughed again.

"When you're high, everything is funneh Jameh."

There was silence, in which Lily crawled over to a wall and placed her forehead on it.

"What the fuck are you doing, babe?"

"Thinking," Lily mumbled.

"But how can you think when your--"

"High? I dunno."

James sighed. He really missed the band. Why did we stop playing? He asked himself. Suddenly, Lily crawled over to him.

"It's over, James."

"What?"

"I'm not high anymore, you idiot!"

"Oh...You want summore?" He rummaged through his pocket, set upon looking for his bag, but Lily stopped him.

"James...time for...A MAKEOVER!"

"Lily, you're obviously still high."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Then--"

"Come on James!" Lily pulled him up and proceeded in dragging him to his dorm.

XX

A/N: Another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Konneh is a git really. She is alive. But ya know, I could never get such a good beta. Don't take that as a compliment, Kon! Don't ask me how I know all this stuff about...yea...Just...Don't...Especially you Konny...Review and I'll give you a free sample of blood! It's quite delicious actually, WANT SOME BLOOD KONNEH?

Konneh's Little Box of Air: Um…no thanks, I've spilt enough blood to last for the week. And it's KONNY! Then there's the thing with the boys at the park…but I don't think you want to know about that. My life is in disarray, review and make me feel better! Please?


	14. The Fight

I geuss not many people liked the last chapter. Sorry for the wait, been really busy with another story. But heres another chapter. It's very very short. I'm sorry, but I'll update very soon, I just got my computer back on.

Chapter 14-

Lily missed the band. How much she missed it, she knew not. But the point is, she really wanted to get the band back together. Because, you know, it kind of fell apart. So Lily is meeting the guys tonight. That is oh so many hours away. And she can't wait.

"Lily?" A voice called. It was familiar. James. Or Sirius. Or Remus. Lily didn't know, and didn't care. Frankly, anyone who woke her up was going to get their ass kicked. So whoever did might as well be running. She threw the covers off and looked at the clock. It was 8:05 am for crying out loud! But classes started in about an hour, and Lily needed to take a shower, get dressed, and eat. So she stood and jogged over to the bathroom keeping in mind that whoever woke her up would be getting a boot up their ass as soon as she was ready.

As soon as Lily had finished in the bathroom, she got dressed. She put on thigh-high black and white striped socks and knee-high boots covered in buckles. Lily glanced at the clock. It was 8:30. She sighed and put on her black denim miniskirt- which happened to be covered in multicolor glowpaint. And her black and red H.I.M heartagram shirt. She then put on some lip gloss, and eyeliner - which she had drawn fake eyelashes on her bottom eyelid. She waved her wand ("Camblivios!") and her hair was magically cut short, colored black, and put into spiky pigtails. She grabbed her bag and jogged down to the great hall. Once againshe was late and ended up walking out with James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Who the hell woke me up?" She asked, glaring at Sirius. It was he that she suspected. But what surprised her was the calm voice who spoke.

"Well, Lily, I did." Remus.

Lily sighed. "Gosh Remus, you know not to wake me up in the morning. Just let me be late for class next time. You can either have my boot shoved up your ass or you can carry my bag for the rest of the day."

Remus took her bag. He did not want a boot up his ass.

Lily, now being free of a troublesome bookbag, grabbed James' hand. They continued walking with their fingers laced.

XXXXXXX

Charms dragged by slowly. It was the last class of the day and within the first 30 minutes of it, Lily had mastered the summoning charm perfectly. As did James, Sirius, and Remus. Professor Flitwick was finishing up todays class with a lecture.

"Your exams are a week away! You must study. As I take only Acceptables in my N.E.W.T classes. Your sixth year at Hogwarts will be over in a mere two weeks."

He finished, the bell rang. Lily stood and Remus took her bag. How sweet was he to carry her bag all day long? Yes he was being so sweet because of the fear of having a very long black boot shoved up his ass.

James slung his arm around Lily's shoulder and the group walked back to the common room. It was full, as it always was, so they headed up to the boys' dorm to hang out. Lily flopped down on James bed, and he soon lay next to her. Sirius sat on the floor and Remus sat at a desk. There was a few minutes of silence before Lily let out a sigh.

"Band Practice is going to be everyday starting this friday in the room of requirement at Seven." She said, looking over at the guys. They all had grins on their faces. Lily stood. She waved. Blew a kiss. And left the room. James soon went after her. What an addicted boy he is.

Lily was just closing the portrait hole. James came crashing through.

"James! I'm just going to the lake." Lily sighed. He followed her everywhere. "I mean, I know your addicted but I need some time to write, okay?"

James looked sad. But he gave her a very long kiss before falling back through the portrait hole.

Lily hopped out always open window, and jogged over to the lake. She gracefull fell on her back (If you can call that graceful) and stared up into the empty sky.

Her scream echoed through the air, for a familiar yet not so familar face appeared above her.

Ian.

"What the fuck?" Lily asked, sitting up. Ian smiled shyly. He was much too close. He knew she had a boyfriend, but he kissed her anyway. He deepened the kiss, but there was no way Lily could escape. She tryed pushing him off, but she coudln't. A gasp came from somewhere near. Ian was caught off guard and Lily pushed him off of her. She promptly spit on the ground, but she had to admit that there was a spark when he kissed her. A spark that she and James had only shared, now it was with Ian, too. Was it possible to have two soul mates?

Lily jumped up and stared at the fighting pair. James had his wand out, there was a mix of angriness, hatred, confusion and sadness on his face.

He turned towards her. "Just going to the lake Lily? Or meeting your side-boy? _Petrificus Totalus!" _Ian fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thump. James stomped off, and Lily ran after him.

XxXxX

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, I geuss if some more people liked the last one then I would have made it longer. Reveiws make me happy! And I'm not bothering to even send this to my beta. She's gone. Doesn't even get online anymore. So I NEED A NEW BETAAA!


	15. After The Snow Falls

-Chapter 15-

* * *

_Why the hell would she do this to me? After all I've done for her, after all we've been through! She can't just throw us away..._

"James! Please, just stop!" Lily ran after James, unaware how close he was to slipping away from her. Lily grabbed James' arm and spun him around. "Let me explain." She said slowly, pleadingly, but James just yanked his arm away from her grip.

"Haven't you ever watched muggle TV? I'm sure you have- but that's what they always say, but they fucked up and they knew it! I can't believe you would do this, you screwed up majorly and you can't fix that."

He glared at her, but Lily was just watching his eyes. Normally hazel, they were swimming with regret.

"I know you don't regret us ever getting together! I was just sitting by the lake when he sat by me. I hardly said a word, he knows I'm with you. I tried to push him away but he was just too strong!"

James shook his head, "Why should I believe you?" He asked.

Tears poured down Lily's face. "Because I love you." She said, for almost the first time ever, and she meant it with all her heart. She turned away, feeling as if she was hated by James, whose face fell when she walked away sobbing. She just barely heard him reply,

"And I love you."

But he did not run to her, so she did not turn back. She did not turn back, so he did not run to her.

(DIVIDERRRR)

The world is a huge place filled with people, and it's hard to believe that you don't have a soulmate somewhere in it. Lily cried and cried, for James was her soulmate, and she knew it. But he has slipped from her grasp, she had messed up. It felt as if her heart had been ripped in two and stomped on, it felt as if she would never be happy again, it felt as if she had been given a _Dementor's Kiss_. And it was just terrible for the Marauders to watch her cry and not know what was wrong, and to wonder if it had to do with her and James, for he had dissapeared. _Do you think it's possible for you to have a soulmate, but for you to not be that particular person's soulmate? _That thought lingered in Lily's mind, for it felt so entirely possible and true that it was not funny at all.

And for days, when not in class, Lily would sit alone and think. Just think about homework, or life, or James. And she would reminense on and on about memories. And she forgot about the band, forgot about her OWLs (wich would be taken days and days away from now), and she forgot about herself. The Marauders even lingered on the thought that Lily _had_ been given a Dementor's Kiss, for her eyes were constantly a hollow emptyness of green, and not a word would utter from her mouth, not even a grunt, or any other form of communication. James did get his revenge, all the nasty pranks that followed Ian around we entirely funny, but for James it was more of a pay back for what Ian had caused to happen, and though everyone knew that James and Lily were no longer a couple, and girls once again threw themselves at his feet, James ignored them, his heart and soul were entirely empty, he would walk corridors mumbling to himself, drawing plans in midair, no doubt planning a prank or something of the sort. And James and Lily did eventually remember their OWLs, and both immediately rushed to the library, where we find them now, and both have not seen eachother for a week or two.

Lily hurried along the dusty shelves, her eyes quickly scanning the Transfiguration books in front of her. She walked backwards almost, and did not take her eyes of the shelves, until she ran into someone and was knocked to the floor, startled. Her books had spilled out of her hands, her parchment, ink, and quill went flying, causing all of her ink bottles to land with a crash on the hard floor and burst open, spraying ink everywhere. Lily took in a deep breath, the air smelled like spoiled ink, and turned around. Behind her sat James, he too had fallen, with his books bent and scattered around him, parchment, quill and ink on the floor, they too were smashed. He had a surprised look on his face, wich only became more surprised when he saw who he had run into.

"Oh." Lily said softly, and then, even louder, "Oh no! I'm so sorry it's all my faul-" But she was cut short just as James leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in the first satisfying kiss they had shared in a very long time, and a zap shot through them both. They broke apart instantly, the jolt causing them to blush, but both Lily and James' eyes were glowing with renown happiness.

Lily waved her wand ("_Accio!Accio!Accio!_"), and quietly carried her things to a nearby table. She hastily began to study, for time was running out and the library was only open for so many hours, and you could only check out so many books at a time. Her eyes quickly scanned over the pages taking in information that was likely to be on the Transfiguration OWL.

_When it comes to transfigure a teacup into a rat, you must solely concentrate on your subject. With a swish of your wand in an upward motion, and then following that upward motion in a downward motion, and also..._

But her thoughts were drifting...

_Does he still...It takes multiple tries for most to get the concept of this horribly difficult spell, you must move your wand in the most perfect of ways...love me?_

And it was so soon that her thoughts had turned completely away from Transfiguration and were focusing solely on James and James alone, if she only knew how similiar his thoughts were to hers.

James was sitting quietly next to Lily trying to concentrate on his Denfense Against the Dark Arts book.

_The five characteristics of a werewolf are the snout nose...I can't beleive I did that...and also the pointed ears...I miss her soo much...those are the easiest to remember..._

He turned the page (wich focused on the three Unforgivable Curses), shook his head as if to rid his head of those drifting thoughts, and there was a loud bang as both of the students slammed their books closed and whined,

"I can't concentrate, see you later." It was not as if they were planning on seeing eachother later, but both students gathered their things and began to leave the library, their bags bulging with books with wich they were going to study.

* * *

Lily ran to Sirius, overjoyed, and wrapped him in the biggest hug ever. Sirius almost fell over in surprise,

"Lils, You're alive." It was a joke, for she had not talked in forever. Lily just shook her head and laughed, and the pair collapsed together on the couch and began to talk...

"I want you to tell James to meet me by the lake at midnight tonight, ok?" Lily smiled at Sirius, gave him a hug, and ran up the stairs.

* * *

You're in love, of course, and it's too bad that you had a fight. But you'd be willing to do anything to get it back, and Lily Evans had a supreme plan, a plan that was very very simple, but basically, would get James and her back together. She knew he never regretted them getting back together, and kissing her in the library was evidence that there was a chance for them to survive, after all. And so Lily formed this plan and was now sitting by the lake, freezing, in her pajamas. Footsteps could be heard crunching that grass, and James appeared next to her, bundled up in his cloak, and sat down.

He watched Lily shiver. And she turned to at him. And she pressed her lips to his forcefully, a smile tugging at her lips, and whispered,

"Love me?"

And James just nodded, and wrapped her in his cloak, and his arms, and kissed her again. It was almost perfect. In fact, it was,

"After all we've been through, we're finally together, I love you." James whispered, kissing her playfully on the cheek, and the pair headed back towards the castle, fingers laced, as snow started to fall, and covered the ground, and one person smiled as he watched them come back up to the castle. His friends were together at last. From hate to love, to hate again. And angriness, sadness, depression, it was all in the past, all that existed was friendship, love, joy, and just plain happiness. And the snow continued to fall, casting the grounds of Hogwarts in a cheery white glow, Lily Evans and James Potter were together at last.

* * *

Finally, took me forever to write this didn't it? I do not need a beta for this story anymore (obviously), and I'm sad to say, this story if finished, done, and I loved writing it! I want to thank all of you for reading it, and all of you for reveiwing it! And also to Konny for the some chapters she did beta, before she, like, dissapeared! Thanks gurrl! It would not be a _waste _of your time to review, after all, you did take the time to read it, _didn't _you? Love ya, Blue. 


End file.
